Snow White Queen
by Total Targaryen
Summary: To save her family from disgrace, Elyssa Piper is forced to marry Ramsay Bolton - and quickly learns the definition of hell. Non-con, abuse, torture. Dark Ramsay/OC.
1. Union

**Chapter One: Union**

* * *

**A/N: So this idea just tackled me and I ran with it. House Piper is a real house from Martin's universe - I only own Elyssa. Not sure exactly where I'm going with this, but I'll continue if I get a good response I suppose. Sorry this is short, but it's only really an introduction.**

**Although this chapter is not overly dark, the story will be. It is not a romance. Ramsay and Elyssa are going to have a dark relationship and there will be rape, abuse and other dark elements within the story. I'm warning you now so that you know what to expect. This isn't a story for the faint of heart.**

* * *

"I can't believe you agreed to this, Father."

Marq Piper paced the hall and ran his hands through his sandy blonde hair as his siblings and father watched. Elyssa clasped her hands together demurely and avoided meeting anyone's eyes. She was in agreement with Marq, sharing his displeasure about the circumstances she felt had been forced upon her. Yet it was Marq who was known for his hot temper and sharp tongue, not Elyssa, so she remained quiet as she watched her brother pace.

Their father, Clement Piper, frowned. He was a stout old man with hair of a greying red. He wasn't very tall – Elyssa and Lewys were nearly of a height with him. In fact, Elyssa prided herself on still being slightly taller than her younger brother even though he was only two years her junior.

"It was the only way, Marq. Don't blame me for a decision to make amends for your inability to hold your tongue."

Marq glared at Clement, but could not deny that it was the truth. Elyssa did not know whether to blame her brother, or her father. All she knew was that like most other families in the Riverlands, they feared the Boltons. Roose was a man known to hold grudges and considering what Marq had done – well, Elyssa knew that her father was only attempting to solve the problem. She just wished she didn't have to be part of it.

"But it's not me paying the price," Marq pointed out, gesturing to his younger sister. "It's Elyssa."

Elyssa had silently prayed that Ramsay would find her unattractive. She was no great beauty like Cersei Lannister, or even Catelyn Stark. Considering her mother had died in childbirth with Lewys, it was difficult for Elyssa to compare herself with other members of her family. She and Marq were blonde like their mother, while Lewys had inherited Clement's crimson hair.

"Elyssa is sixteen years old," Clement replied, as if her age decided everything, "She is comely enough, and unmarried. I cannot see why Roose or Ramsay would object to such an offering."

"You make her sound like a sacrifice," Marq said in frustration, his muscular frame tensing up. Although he and Elyssa were too far apart in age to be close, he was very protective of both his younger siblings. The idea of giving Elyssa up to a family with a reputation like the Boltons did not appeal to him in the least.

"If the Boltons agree, then they will wed here." Clement spoke loudly over his son, as he had a tendency to do. Elyssa had always been frustrated by that, the fact that her father bellowed over any interruptions until there was nothing but sullen silence. "Elyssa has already flowered, there is no need for delays."

Elyssa heaved an audible sigh at that. So she was not only to be wed to Ramsay Bolton, but the union was to happen soon after they arrived. She understood that Clement was eager to undo the damage that Marq had caused, yet it seemed unfair that she was the one to fix her brother's mistakes. Elyssa didn't quite understand how a marriage would heal an insult in any case.

"After which, I suppose, I will away to the Dreadfort," Elyssa remarked without even a hint of enthusiasm, a shudder rippling up her spine. Everyone had heard the tales of Ramsay's hunts. To her, he was nothing but a baseborn boy elevated to legitimacy because of his father's lack of heirs. That did not make him noble.

Clement looked upon his daughter with sympathy. Elyssa was a good, obedient girl. It was not with her that he had a quarrel. Yet considering the severity of Marq's actions, peace needed to be reached with the Boltons. Offering his young daughter seemed the only way to achieve it.

* * *

"Elyssa Piper," Ramsay drawled the name, sprawled in a chair with his legs crossed on the table.

Roose frowned. "Get your feet off the table."

"Is she pretty?" Ramsay inquired. Everyone knew the Piper words: _brave and beautiful._ They made him snicker. Odds were, this girl was neither. Ramsay knew Clement to be a stout old man, his son Marq tall and muscular with glossy blonde hair. Stupid, foolish Marq who would likely have lost his life if not for Clement offering the girl. "How old is she?"

"Sixteen," Roose replied casually. If it hadn't been for him, this arrangement likely wouldn't have gone ahead in the first place. He remembered Elyssa vaguely. Pretty and blonde, small and slender but with full breasts. He had no doubt that Ramsay would approve. "She is quite comely."

"Good." If Ramsay was to marry, it would be to a woman who would give him plenty of sons. From what he had heard, Elyssa was a shy young thing, but they were broken easily enough. It had been some time since he'd had a virgin. The prospect of having one in the near future pleased him.

"I want you to remember your manners with the Pipers," Roose paced back and forth in front of the hearth. Seven hells, it was getting cold of late. Ramsay glared defiantly across at his father, pushing himself to his feet.

"Why should I? Marq forgot his."

"I don't give a damn about Marq, and you shouldn't either." Roose's cold gaze bored into his bastard son. He knew that Ramsay had been raised a farm boy and sometimes niceties evaded him. But while in Pinkmaiden, he would do well to remember them. It wouldn't do to have Lord Piper decide to withdraw his offer of a fine young girl. "Ignore him. Be polite to Clement, and his daughter too."

"I don't give a fuck what they think about me," Ramsay said dismissively, his eyes narrowing.

"But I do," Roose reminded him, stepping closer. Although he had possessed some of the same tendencies as his son when he had been young – but not to quite the same degree, of course – it wouldn't do for Ramsay to make an enemy of Clement when the entire point of him marrying Elyssa was to maintain friendships, and control. "I don't care what you do with the girl when you return to the Dreadfort, but in Pinkmaiden you will be _civil._"

A smirk tweaked at the corners of Ramsay's lips. Civil, he could do that, for a time. At least until Elyssa was his. Then there would be no objections, for a married woman was the property of her husband. In truth, he didn't really care much for whatever politics his father and Clement would discuss. The point was that he would get a comely wife out of it. A new toy.


	2. The Hunted

**Chapter Two: The Hunted**

* * *

** A/N: Sorry for the fact that it's been so long! I'm a slow updater :( But 18 reviews is amazing! Thanks so much. Please, let me know what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

Ramsay Bolton followed his father into the hall at Pinkmaiden, sharp eyes raking over the Piper family. Marq stiffened at the sight of him, causing a smirk to twist the corners of Ramsay's lips. If it hadn't been for Marq's foolishness, none of this would be occurring in any case. Lord Piper appeared to be a nervous old man, a sheen of sweat across his brow as he approached his guests.

Ramsay's eyes found her, the girl. Elyssa. Blonde hair that fell in curls to her waist, hazel eyes with long, thick lashes. Small freckles dusting her face, and a slender figure with pleasing breasts and hips. She was no radiant beauty, not one to fight wars for, but she was indeed a pretty girl. Elyssa noticed his attention and averted her eyes demurely, and he couldn't help but smirk. So she was a shy one then.

"You must be my betrothed." Ramsay stepped forward and although Elyssa's hazel eyes visibly flared with alarm, she did not shy away. Instead she extended her hand and Ramsay pressed a dry kiss to the back of it. Yes, she would do. She would do very nicely indeed.

"Pleased to meet you," Elyssa murmured, although the fact that she averted her eyes suggested she was anything but pleased. Ramsay turned and grinned over his shoulder at his father. Yes, this timid little girl would do nicely. She was young too, which meant there was plenty of time for her to give him sons.

Marq's eyes narrowed as they rested upon Ramsay. Yet they both knew that despite Marq's hatred of the situation, there was nothing he could do to rectify it. Ramsay glanced across at Clement and Roose, who had of course engaged in small talk. He couldn't help but scoff. Although he had been newly legitimised so that his marriage to Elyssa would not be questioned, Ramsay had no need of such trivialities yet.

"Would you like to walk?" Ramsay inquired of his bride-to-be, offering his arm. Elyssa's eyes flashed with alarm and she doubted her older brother a scared look, but Marq merely encouraged her with a firm nod. The girl lightly took Ramsay's arm, and he led her outside to overlook the gardens.

Elyssa released Ramsay's arm and leaned over the balcony. He watched her intently, studying her features. Already he was imagining what it would be like to be between her legs. He knew that he would enjoy it thoroughly. Elyssa, not so much.

"You are a lovely creature." Ramsay reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, but his efforts at charm were lost on the girl. She flinched away from him, looking very much like a trapped rabbit. Oh, if only she knew how trapped she truly was. "What's the matter, my dear? Do you not enjoy being complimented?"

"Not when such compliments are empty." Elyssa watched him warily. "When are we to be married?"

Ramsay smirked. "Two days, if my father is to be believed. Isn't that delightful?"

Elyssa's eyes flared with panic. It would appear that Marq had told her the rumours, or she had heard them herself. No matter – he did not require charm, then. It was bothersome in any case. As Elyssa fidgeted, Ramsay reached out and caught her by the arm, tugging her to him. The girl bit her lip, but said nothing as he looped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"I don't expect you to love me," Ramsay hissed in her ear, as Elyssa tried to struggle away from him, "But I do expect you to obey me. Do you understand? It will be a difficult marriage for you if you do not."

"Are you threatening me?" Elyssa sounded shocked at the very thought. Of course, Ramsay was not going to torture or flay his wife. She was not one of the whores he hunted down with his dogs. Being his wife meant she would be granted a little more mercy – but she must still obey, still heed his every whim.

"Are you questioning me?" Ramsay fisted a hand in the girl's blonde hair, causing her to wince. He could not help but feel glee. Oh, this girl would be so easy to control. So malleable. It would not take her long to learn respect, to be broken. Clement had indeed given him a treat.

"Let me go," Elyssa begged. "Please."

Ramsay released her, and Elyssa backed away from him. She was shaking, her small hands clenching into fists by her sides. Whatever she had expected, it wasn't this. Ramsay watched her with his head tilted to the side and a dark smile curving the corners of his lips.

"You fear me. Fear is good. Remember that."

* * *

"I cannot marry him!"

Elyssa paced Marq's room, her blonde hair whipping out behind her as she spun. Marq sat down rubbing his temples, attempting to think of a way out of the situation. It was true that his little sister did not deserve a marriage to such a monster. Usually Elyssa did as she was instructed, but it was obvious why she would not consent to wed Ramsay. He wondered what the man had done to upset his sister.

"If he touched you…"

"It wasn't like that." Elyssa shook her head fervently. "He just…threatened me. Marq, what did you do that was so terrible I have go through with this?"

Marq knew that he couldn't say, not unless he completely wanted to terrify Elyssa. He knew that he been too bold, said too much, and that the insults he threw at Ramsay could have cost his life. He raked his hands through his blonde hair, knowing that Elyssa would despise his answer. None of this was fair, on any of them. The Boltons just happened to hold more power than the Pipers.

"That I can't say."

"Why not?" Elyssa cried, her voice rising in frustration. She actually stamped her foot. She didn't want to admit to being afraid, and so she disguised it with anger. She didn't want to blame her brother, knowing that Marq was infuriated by the prospect of her having to marry Ramsay. Yet what was she meant to do, when she was terrified of doing her duty?

"Would you like me to speak to Father, or Roose?" Marq inquired, but that prospect just turned Elyssa to ice. She couldn't stand the thought of Roose knowing of her complaints, and Clement would merely turn a deaf ear. No, she would have to go through with the marriage, no matter the cost.

"No." Elyssa lifted her chin, trying to look braver than she felt. "I'll do it then. I'll marry him."

Marq took one look at his sister, the young girl trying desperately to be a woman in a situation she didn't understand. He got up and threw his arms around her, pulling her close and trying not to let the guilt sink in. They both knew this situation was his fault. Elyssa would not accuse him, but she knew if he wasn't an idiot, she wouldn't have to marry Ramsay.

"I am so sorry, my sweet sister." Marq placed his hands on her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "But know that I will be here for you, no matter what."

* * *

Elyssa often wondered if she might be nocturnal. Sometimes when she was restless, she would take a turn about the castle, getting some fresh air. It was sad to her, to think that these were the last few nights she would be spending in Pinkmaiden. She shuddered at the thought of the Dreadfort – there was no doubt in her mind that it was an awful place, just as Ramsay would be an awful husband.

"If it isn't my sweet bride-to-be."

The whisper came from the darkness, and Elyssa froze. Even in her most private moments, it seemed that Ramsay haunted her steps. Wrapping her arms around herself as if to evade a non-existent cold, she spun around to see her dark-haired betrothed walking towards her – prowling almost, as if he was a predator and she was the prey. She swallowed hard.

"Can I help you, Ramsay? Are you lost?"

"No, I'm exactly where I want to be." Ramsay stopped in front of her, harsh blue gaze boring down on her. Elyssa wanted to meet his eyes but after a moments she couldn't, and simply averted her gaze. Ramsay caught her by the chin and made her look at him, and Elyssa had the distinct impression that bad things were going to happen to her – before she was married, when she was married.

"I wish to return to my rooms," Elyssa murmured, a poor excuse.

Ramsay scoffed, tightening his grip on her chin. "What you wish doesn't exactly matter anymore, dear Elyssa. You are to be my wife, and therefore you will do what I want, when I want you to do it. I thought you would have understood that by now."

"I know, I just…" Elyssa wasn't sure what to say, where she thought her pleas would get her. Ramsay knew no such thing as mercy, it seemed.

"You're a sweet girl." Ramsay backed her up so that she collided with a wall, and leaned against the wall with his arms either side of her to prevent her from scurrying away. "But you're also stupid. You have one purpose as my wife: to bear me sons. I don't care what you think about things, I don't need to hear your opinions."

"Neither do I need yours," Elyssa responded, before mentally chiding herself. Where had such defiance suddenly sprung from? Ramsay's expression darkened, and he raised a hand as if to hit her. Elyssa screwed her eyes shut, turning her face and waiting for the blow.

"No, I won't hit you." Ramsay laughed, the sound harsh and mirthless. "You aren't mine yet. But I can do other things to you, things that won't leave marks."

Ramsay's hand trailed down Elyssa's cheek, fingers like spiders over her skin. His hand moved down her slender neck, before she froze when his fingers found the swell of her breasts. Elyssa thought she must have taken after her mother, for she had a slim figure and breasts slightly too large for her slender frame. Ramsay did not seem to mind – in fact, he rather seemed pleased, eyes lingering on the curve of her breasts.

Elyssa struggled as Ramsay's hand loosened the ties of her dress, before slipping down to caress her bare breast. She felt completely disgusting, even if they were in an alcove in the corridor. Her eyes flickered shut as Ramsay groped at her, before undid her laces and forced his other hand down to grope at her free breast. Elyssa shuddered, her eyes snapping closed as Ramsay toyed with her nipples, clearly seeking a reaction. When he gained none, he drew back.

Elyssa choked back a sob, tugging her laces together hastily. It was dark and Ramsay could not have seen much, but the feeling of him fondling at her breasts was not a nice one at all. Seeing the effect he'd had on the girl, a smirk spread across Ramsay's lips as he watched Elyssa turn away, lacing her dress back up.

"You'll have to get used to that. I'll be doing a lot more than just touching you when we're married."

Ramsay turned and sauntered off, leaving Elyssa to clutch at herself and wonder what kind of monster she was marrying. He had just forced her up against a wall and touched her against her will – and they were not even married yet. How far would Ramsay go, what would he do, when they were? Elyssa didn't think she wanted to know the answer.


End file.
